Kisses from the blade
by xXiMxAxPoTaToXx
Summary: Zemyx. Zexion has just transferred to Twilight High. He meets an annoying blonde. But said blonde can see through Zexion's mask, see his pain - his scars. Zexion ends up falling for the blonde, but oculd he ever love anyone so damaged? AU, SI, yaoi
1. Introduction

**Potato-chan: Hiya. Me again :D I GOTZ ANOTHER FANFIC!! It's Kingdom Hearts....and an overly used plot line I can never get enough of and just love so damn much _**

**Demyx: And Zexy and I are the main characters~ 3**

**Zexion: *sweatdrop* 'Zexy'?**

**Potato-chan: well...it does sound like sexy....*coughwhichhetotallyiscough***

**OK, ummm, this is kinda based off an incident that happened in gym...and I totally changed it up in my head for a fanfic ;P**

**I'm SO SORRY if this sucks TT_TT**

**Main pairing: Dexion/Zemyx/Demyx and Zexion xP**

**Warning: self-harm, OC makes small appearances, swearing, maybe lemon later ;P**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KH, would I seriously be writing FANfics?**

**

* * *

**

Another morning found the slate-haired boy buried under covers, asleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Or, at least he _had _been asleep.

Zexion rolled over with a sigh, and groped around, trying to find his alarm clock, the source of the noise. Finally finding it, he shut it off, and rolled out of his bed, landing in a heap on the floor, tangled in his sheets. After disentangling himself and remaking his bed, he headed over to his closet, grabbing his favorite shirt - a dark purple and gray striped long sleeve shirt - some worn out skinny jeans, and his fingerless gloves. He stumbled over to the bathroom, still half asleep. After brushing his teeth, he splashed some cold water on his face, which helped wake him up. Walking downstairs, he grabbed his backpack from its shelf, threw his Converse on, and headed out.

* * *

He supposed he should be excited, it _was _his first day at a new school, and he _did _like school, but he was full of anxiety anyway. At his previous school, he had always been the 'freak', the 'emo', the 'goth', the 'loner'. It wasn't like he minded though.

As he walked in the doors of Twilight High, he could feel eyes staring at him, and heard whispers. _Guess my reputation will be the same here,_ he thought bitterly.

* * *

Usually Zexion was alert and aware of his surroundings, but this morning, he wasn't. He collided with something - wait, some_one_, he realized. It was a girl. She had brown hair, down to slightly past her shoulders, highlighted in purple. Looking at her outfit, he saw she was wearing a Breaking Benjamin T-shirt over a fishnet top, with skinny jeans and a studded belt and Vans. He couldn't help but let his eyes flick to her wrists. Both had two black wristbands. She was carrying a dark gray messenger bag, or rather she _had _been. It had fallen off her shoulders.

"Hey watch i-"she began, "Oh, never mind," she smiled, picked her things up, and moved along.

_She was odd, I wonder what's wrong with her_, Zexion thought, walking to his first class.

* * *

His first class was English. One of his best subjects, since he read so much. Walking into the room, he saw several other students, and looked around for the teacher. Not seeing any, Zexion stood there awkwardly. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a tall, lanky man with red hair walked in. Zexion gawked at his hair. It wasn't ginger red, no his hair was more like fire-truck red.

"New kid eh? Lessee..." He looked at a clipboard he was carrying, "Zexion Yahama, right?" Zexion simply nodded. "You can sit....." the teacher looked around, "there," pointing to an empty seat next to a brunette whose hair seemed to defy gravity and the odd girl from before, who were glaring at each other. Zexion sat down at the third desk in the little clump.

"Oh by the way, name's Ben, 'kay?" The teacher added, walking to the front of the classroom.

"Ok, sir," Zexion replied.

"Just call me Ben, calling me 'sir' makes me feel old!" Ben laughed.

Zexion simply nodded. This class would be...interesting.

* * *

After English was over, he decided he really disliked Sora, the boy with gravity-defying hair. During class, he had been overly bubbly and friendly. The girl had hardly aknowledged him, simply drawing most of the time, and looking bored. It was time for Science, another one of Zexion's better subjects. Upon entering the classroom, the first thing he noticed was that the seating consisted of rows of tables, each containing two seats. The secon thing he notice was the fact that there was no teacher - again. _Geez, are they all late?_ Zexion wondered to himself. He sighed, at least he had the classroom to himself. Scratch that. There was another girl there, short black hair, a smile, and mischief in her eyes. She wore a brown shirt and some jeans.

"Hiya! You must be the new student! I'm Ms. Yuffie!" the stranger said.

_Miss...._he wondered why she wanted him to call her that.

She must have seen the look on his face, because she stated, "I'm the science teacher."

He nodded. Other students began filing in through the door. One of them was that odd girl from before, Zexion noticed.

After the bell rang, Ms. Yuffie walked to the front of the room, "Alrighty class! We have a new student! Zexion Yahama! Say hi Zexion." He nodded. "You can sit next to, hmmmm," she thought for a second, trying to decide which of the many empty seats to place him at. "How about Haley?" She asked, pointing to the odd girl from before, who was buried in a drawing again. Zexion went and sat at the table with her. She nodded slightly to acknowledge his prescence it seemed. _Guess she isn't so bad if she isn't trying to be friends just because we sit next to each other in two classes, _he thought, amused.

* * *

After science was over, his next class was gym. Since he had no clothes to change into, he just walked into the gymnasium and sat on the floor, pulled out his book and began reading until students shuffled in. _You've GOT to be kidding me_, he thought when he saw _her _again. She didn't seem to notice him, or if she did, she didn't acknowledge him, which he was fine with. Unfortunately, another kid _did _notice him. A blonde boy with blue eyes walked his way. His hair was long and shaggy, and he was wearing skateboard shoes along with the yellow shirt and purple shorts he saw everyone else wearing.

"Heya, I'm Demyx," he said, extending his had.

Zexion just looked at it, and frowned slightly.

"Not much of a talker, eh?" Demyx asked, letting his hand fall back to his side

Silence.

"Dem, leave the poor kid alone, he doesn't need to deal with you," the girl - Hayley, he recalled - came over, rolled her eyes, and shoved him away. Looking at him, she sighed, "Sorry 'bout that, he thinks he has to befriend _everyone_."

Zexion just grunted in response. She left, dragging Demyx behind her.

He looked around, and saw several more kids who had arrived while he, Demyx, and Haley were 'talking'. One was a boy who had long pink hair. _Odd,_ was Zexion's first thought. He must've looked at him too long or something, because he came over.

"Hey emo kid, I'm Marluxia," he said.

Zexion flinched at the name he detested so. "Don't call me emo," he said, quiet, but with his voice full of poison.

"Goth then?" Zexion glared at him. "Well then," he rolled his eyes, "I'll have to see for myself." Marluxia reached for Zexion's arms, and Zexion instinctively pulled on hand back, and hit him with the other.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"What, don't want me to see how much you cut yourself?" Marluxia laughed and walked away.

P.E. wasn't his favorite class in the first place, but this was going to be hell, he decided.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! :3 first chapter done! It feels so long though, and my next chapters will undoubtedly be long too, so I decided to make this first one short xD**

**Sorry I made Marluxia a jerk, I couldn't think of anyone else XD;;**

**Purple and gold are the colors of my school, so I just took that and ran with it lol**

**I'll probably have a pic of Hayley soon. She's like how I wish the anime me was **

**No, Ben is not based on anyone in particular lol it was just a random name xD;;**

**P.S. - these people are sophomores ;D**

**Reviews make me happy, but I'll keep adding to the story whether you review or not!**


	2. The Gym Incident

**Potato-chan: Whoo! I'm back babeh!**

**Zexion: ...... -_-;**

**Hayley: I'm supposed to be _you?_**

**Potato-chan: -crawls to emo corner- TT_TT no one likes meh**

**Demyx: It's OK, I love you :D**

**Potato-chan:...gee, what a comfort -eyeroll-**

**xD sorry 'bout that....here's ch. 2 :D**

* * *

After a few minutes of the students talking with each other, the teaher walked in. He had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Alright. outiside," he said, "3 laps!" This was followed by much grumbling and protest. "I can make it 4 if you want," he said, clearly agitated.

Zexion walked out behind everyone else, and sat down while the other students lined up at the track.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zexion heard from behind him, "get out and run."

Turning, he saw it was the man form before, "I don't have any clothes for running though..."

"Fine. You can sit out today," he said, extremely irritated.

After everyone had finished running, they went back into the gym, where several ping pong tables were arranged.

"You know what to do, play the same person as last time right now" the man grumbled and sat down, looking through his grade book.

* * *

Haley grabbed a paddle, and headed over to a table where a short, blonde girl was standing, tossing the ping pong ball up and down in her hand, bored.

"Let's get this over with Larene," she muttered.

"Sure thing," Larxene said, smirking.

Soon enough, Haley finally managed to score a point, sending the ball off Larxene's side of the table. Larxene grumbled something, picked it up, and walked back over to Haley. Before she could hand it to her however, She pulled off one of Haley's wristbands in one quick motion.

"Scars, eh? Shoulda guessed," she laughed, "too bad you didn't go all the way," she finished, handing Haley the ball and wristband.

Haley stood there in shock at first, then her mouth clenched into a line, and she threw the ping pong ball down, which bounced up and down and all around, which would have been amusing if she could actually think straight - which she couldn't. Pulling her wristband back on, she stormed out of the gym. Demyx saw this whole ordeal, and followed his friend cautiously.

"Oi, Richards, get back here!" the gym teached said. (A/N: Richards = Demyx's last name [I fail with making up last names Dx])

"No thanks Xaldin," he said, holding up three fingers. Apparently - luckily for Demyx - Xaldin knew nothing about 'read between the lines'.

* * *

Hayley went to the locker room, changed, grabbed her bag, and headed to where she always went when her emotions got the best of her - a small room few people knew about and almost no one used any more. It was previously the janitor's closet, but had been abandoned.

Demyx sighed. Larxene had done something stupid - _again._ He went to the former janitor's closet - the place he had first really met Haley - and found her, curled up, and hitting the wall.

"Hey, don't hurt the wall, it's innocent," Demyx joked.

Haley turned to look at him, startled.

"Don't let Larxene get to you, 'kay?" he said, sitting down next to her.

"I can't help it....I-I just care too much what others think of me sometimes.." Haley said, chewing on her lower lip, like she always did when she was worried or anxious.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and were then interrupted by voices and footsteps.

"Guess people are changing. I'm gonna go change too. You alright?" Demyx asked, heading out the door. Haley nodded, gathered her composure, and walked outside a minute or so later. It would start massive rumors if she walked out of a closet with Demyx.

* * *

Next period Zexion had free. He walked over to the large meadow next to the school, and pulled out his book.

He was reading in silence, until "Hey, watcha reading?"

"What's i-" he started to snap, "Oh, Haley, it's just you," he said, thinking he should probably be nice, she was probably still upset about the gym incident.

"I saw Marly harassing you in gym. Don't worry 'bout him. He's just an ass," she said, sighing bitterly.

"Like Larxene?" Zexion asked, rather monotone.

"....yeah...."

"...If I may ask, what did Larxene mean when she said 'scars'?" Zexion had a good idea, but was curious to the answer nonetheless.

Haley chewed her lip a moment, before she pulled off her wristbands, and pushed up her fishnet sleeves, reavealing lines across her wrist. She looked away, as Zexion just stared at her wrists, with his usual indifferent expression.

"I'm sorry," she said so quietly Zexion almost didn't hear.

"About what?"

"Well, it's just....this is usually where people either give me a long lecture, bullshitting about how much they care and crap. Or, they think I'm wierd and totally avoid me. Or, my _favorite_," she said, poison in the last word, "they try to say they understand. If they haven't suffered it, _how. The. FUCK. Do. They. expect. To _**_Understand_**?!?!?" She sighed, "I suppose that speech could be another reaosn they think I'm wierd if they get past the scars," she admitted sheepishly.

"It's true though. If someone hasn't suffered something, it is nearly impossible for them to comprehend how it feels to experience it." Zexion said indifferently.

Haley blinked at him slowly. The only other one who had ever heard that speech, and not insult her, or demand she get help was Demyx.

"You look confused," Zexion observed.

"Well, it's just...the only other person I've willingly shown _these_," she gestured at her scars, "was Demyx."

"The blonde, right? So that's why you're friends. Did he harm himself as well?"

"Um, no, he doesn't - and didn't - hurt himself...but...he just made my life better, he was the person who helped turn it all around for me....I....he's a great friend.."

"You like him." It was more of a statement than a question.

"NO! No, no! Besides...erm.."

"Besides what?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone..."she whispered, remember her promise, "besides, I've babbled enough already. I'm sorry. You were just reading and I interrupted you. That was really rude.." Haley started walking off.

_She's.....odd, but oddly, the most tolerable here yet,_ Zexion thought, watching her leave. Suddenly, Demyx appeared walking towards Haley, then he spotted Zexion and waved. _Oh great..._

"Hey again," Demyx said, sitting by Zexion again, after roughly dragging Haley over by the wrist as well. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Well, I _was_ reading, until Haley came over," she looked at the ground, feeling guilty, "but then you came over. Guess I'm just not destined to read this period," Zexion said.

"By the way.....you know my name, what's yours?"

"Zexion"

"Can I call you Zexy?" Demyx asked, a cat-like grin on his face.

"No. You may not."

"Alright," Demyx looked at the ground, acting sad, "Hey, are you new here?"

"No, all three of us just share the same free period, P.E. period, and he and I share the same English and Science class as well, and I just never told you," Haley said - putting as much sarcasm in one sentence as humanly possible, and then some - before Zexion said anything in reponse.

"Really? Why _didn't_ you ever tell me?" Demyx asked her, totally believing her.

"Dem, how long is it gonna take 'til you get sarcasm?" Haley asked, looking at Zexion, who just shrugged with an understanding look.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. I dunno," Demyx had a stupid grin.

Haley groaned, "remind me..._Why_ are we friends again?"

"Um, 'cuz I'm sexy, awesome, and you love me?"

"You sure this is the guy that turned your life around?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow at the two, one glaring, and the other just grinning stupidly as always.

"Huh? Turned her life around?" Demyx was genuininely confused.

"He ... doesn't quite understand what he did for me," Haley said, a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

"Ah," Zexion nodded.

"Sorry for bothering you again...we really should go," she said, hoping Demyx could get the hint. He didn't. "Let's go air-head," she grabbed his arm and pulled him away, almost as roughly as he had pulled her.

* * *

Finally, it was time for lunch. Zexion walked over to the cafeteria, and grabbed an empty table. Then he heard a voice going, "there he is! He looks lonely...we should go sit by him!"

_Please don't let that be Sora, and please don't let him be tlaking about me, _Zexion pleaded quietly. But it _was _Sora, and he _had_ heen referring to Zexion. Following Sora were a few other people. One was a boy with sivler hair, looking quite indifferent and bored -_he might not be that bad,_ Zexion thought. There was also a short girl with brown hair, talking animatedly to Sora, a blonde, whose hair also seemed to defy gravity, and a shy-looking blonde girl, staying close to the blonde boy. They all came over to his table and sat down. Zexion groaned inwardly.

"Zexion, right?" Sora asked, getting a nod in response, "these are my friends - well two of them are as least - the other two, not so much," he laughed.

"I'm Riku," said the boy with silver hair. He was wearing an All Time Low T-shirt, jeans, and a silver studded belt.

"Kairi, nice to meet you," beamed the girl with brown hair, straightening her pink dress.

"Roxas. I'm jsut here 'cuz he's my brother - twin actually," said the gravity-defying blonde, wearinga black and white checkered hoodie and skinny jeans.

"N-Namine," replied the blonde girl quietly, looking down at her white dress.

"Great. Now can I ask why you're all here, bothering me?" Zexion asked, making Namine flinch, he almost felt bad for it, _almost._

Before they could answer, they heard a loud voice

"Hey Roxy! There ya are!" Roxas flinched at this name.

A tall, lanky guy came over, carrying one _very full_ tray of food. His hair was red, not just ginger red, but fire-truck red. Zexion was slightly shocked by it.

"Hey, who's this? New kid?" The red-head asked, pointing to Zexion.

"Zexion," he said curtly.

"I'm Axel, hey Zexy," came the response, as he set down his tray. Zexion noticed he had two tatoos - upside-down teardrops, right beneath his eyes.

* * *

Haley was walking with around the cafeteria, trying to find somewhere to sit. If Demyx were by himself, he could have sat anywhere, but, word quickly spread about the 'gym incident' and people didn't want Haley near them.

"It's OK Dem, you can just sit somewhere with your other friends," Haley tried.

"No way...Besides, I wanna see Zexy again," Demyx grinned.

Haley smiled in response, and was about to say something, when she saw Zexion. And he was at a table with Sora. _Great. If we don't get over there and do something, Zexion's bound to kill the annoying bastard. And as much as I would love that, it would be bad if Zexy went to jail. _Haley thought, slightly amused, then scolded herself for using 'Zexy'.

"There he is, let's go save him from Sora," she muttered, as they headed over to the table.

* * *

**WHOOOO! Ch.2 DONE! I promise Zemyx will come up soon ^^ ... I think it will anyway, I just write what pops in my mind lol.**

**Next chaps will be longer, I promise, I just wanted add some plot background and stuff in this chap. xD**

**Reviews make me ecstatic, but I'll keep updating whether I get them or not ^^**


	3. Lunch

**OK folks, I have a serious question. Should I write up how Haley and Demyx met and became friends? If so, should it be another story entirely or a new chapter in this one?**

Zexion looked over and saw two other people coming out of the crowd. Demyx and Haley. _Great. Just. Fucking. GREAT._ He thought.

Demyx waved and ran over to him, Haley sighing and walking behind the blonde.

"Hiya Zexy!"

"Don't. Call. Me. Zexy." Zexion responded, voice full of poison.

"But, you're so _sexy_, and 'Zexy' sounds so similar~" Demyx pouted.

"Look, if you want to sit, then sit," Zexion sighed, more than a little irked at Demyx's comment.

"Alrighty." Demyx sat down right next to Zexion, and a little too close for comfort.

"Uh...could you please...scoot down?"

"But I like sitting here~"

"Well _I_ don't like you sitting there."

"Too bad," Demyx stuck his tongue out at Zexion, who merely rolled his eyes.

Finally, Haley managed to get over to the table, and sat at the only free space - a spot next to Sora.

"Oi, Hale, don't kill Sora, 'kay?" Demyx joked.

"I wouldn't dream of it! Not with so many witnesses around," Haley giggled a little, then shot an evil look towards Sora, who scooted closer to Riku, who was on his other side. Sora scooted over so much, in fact, that he wound up partially on Riku's lap. "So the rumors are true," Haley said, smirking.

Sora then noticed where he was sitting on Riku's lap, and tried to get off, but Haley had moved over too, and there wasn't enough room. He was about to say something but was saved by Riku. "Uh, Haley, he kinda can't get off with you right there."

"Oh. Of course. Sorry," but one could tell from her smirk that she wasn't.

_**Zexion's P.O.V.**_

How I became surrounded by eight people when all I wanted to do was read some Stephen King in peace was a mystery to me. Even worse, these 'people' were possibly the most ill-suited beings to be around me. Here were my impressions thus far:

Sora - Hyperactive idiot. Could use some good duct tape.

Riku - Not bad - the 'strong, silent' type. I hadn't realized they still existed.

Roxas - delinquent and joker.

The red head - see above.

Namine - wimp, no backbone, generally annoying

Kairi - overly polite, a...what were they called? Ah yes...a prep

Demyx - Overly friendly, impossible to stand

Haley - emotionally unstable some times, but perhaps one of the more tolerable people

I sighed and laid my head down on the table. After a moment, I was rudely - and painfully - poked in the neck.

"Hey Zexy, you alive?" The question had come from Demyx.

Moving my head without lifting it, I glared at him. "Yes, Demyx." _Unfortunately_, I thought to myself.

"Well talk then!" Demyx said, giving me a mix of puppy dog eyes, and what he probably thought was a glare, but ended up looking like a moron.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked, glaring daggers at him.

"?" A different voice - Sora.

"He definitely won't want to talk if you stay here." I could hear the anger in Haley's voice. I wondered what had happened to make her hate him so much - other than the obvious of course.

"Ah, come on emo kid, talk!" It was a new voice, I assumed it was the red-head.

My head shot up. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

Aforementioned redhead looked confused. "Emo. Why?"

I felt my fists clench, but told myself to calm down. No way could I fight this guy. Instead I just sighed and said, "I don't like being called emo."

"Well you sure act like one!" This voice belonged to a girl, and I assumed it was Kairi, without looking in her general direction, seeing as she didn't stutter.

"He said he doesn't like being called emo, give the kid a break," I blinked and looked to see who had talked, and saw it was Demyx. Great. Now I have a kid with fucked up hair sticking up for me.

I sighed, grabbed my things, and headed off.

"Hey! New kid - where ya goin'?" The read-head again.

"I don't see how that's your business," I replied, amazingly calm, despite my last nerve being stretched thin.

I walked quietly through the hallways of the school, looking for some place I could be alone. I finally found it in the form of an abandoned closet or office of some sort. It really didn't matter what it was.

Leaning against the wall, I slowly slid down to the floor, where I sat, looking at the ceiling.

I stayed like that for awhile, just staring at the ceiling in the dark room, lit only by the light seeping in around the doorframe. I didn't know how much time had passed, but after a while - all too soon, in my opinion - my peace was shattered by someone slamming open the door quite rudely.

"There you are Zexy!" A pair of arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Told ya he'd be here."

"Cant...breathe..." I managed to choke out.

"Oh. Sorry Zexy!" The arms immediately released me, and I realized it was Demyx who had hugged me. Probably Haley who was with him - the two seemed glued at the hip. "Why'd you leave?"

"To be away from people. Namely a certain blonde," I said, glaring at Demyx.

"Roxas isn't that bad...Unless you mean Namine...her shyness can be annoying.." Demyx seemed to be thinking - quite a miracle he even had a brain.

"He was referring to you, dumbass," Haley sighed and sat down on the other wall, closing her eyes, "you can be so dense."

Demyx looked at me. His face looked almost pained for a moment, but was soon replaced with a smile. _I wonder if he always wears a smile, even if he's not really happy. I doubt it... Especially if the saying 'ignorance is bliss' is true, Demyx should be the happiest, most content person on the face of this earth...I must have been imagining that look. That's the only explanation. I was trying to convince myself someone cared about me..._

I was rudely pulled out of my thoughts by Demyx poking my face - _that's getting really annoying, _I thought absentmindedly.

"Earth to Zexy? You there? Come in!" Demyx was wearing his typical smile again.

"Yes, I am. And how can you smile so much without your face killing you?" He started to say something, but I quickly added, "that was a rhetorical question by the way."

"Right. Whatever." I got up and headed towards where I thought I had seen bathrooms before. If it was the only place I could have some peace, then so be it.

Next was art. I still didn't know WHY I'd signed up for this class. _You have GOT to be shitting me_, was my immediate reaction. I saw them. AGAIN. Haley was absorbed in a drawing, and Demyx was watching her.

Luckily, they had no reaction when the teacher introduced me to the class, and then directed me to a seat in the back of the room.

Art - as well as the rest of the day passed without anything eventful, which came as a huge relief.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

When school was finally over, Zexion dragged himself out, not quite wanting to leave, but already hating the place after only his first day there. When he got home, there wasn't anyone else there. _Typical,_ Zexion thought bitterly, throwing his bag on the fading blue couch after grabbing a black notebook he always carried around from it.

Zexion clutched the book to his chest as he walked to the bathroom in his small house, where he sank down on the floor, next to the toilet. Painstakingly carefully and slowly, Zexion pulled out the small piece of metal from the book's binding. Pushing up his sleeve, he could feel his wrist almost tingling in anticipation and excitement._ I really am fucked up if I look forward to this,_ he thought sadly, looking at his wrist, with a pattern of lines more suited for a barcode than a human wrist. Grabbing the razorblade, Zexion Pushed it into his skin, feeling the kiss of the blade. Dragging it slowly across his skin, he watched as the small droplets of blood popped up, then more, until his wrist had turned red. Zexion leaned his head back and sighed in relief. Soon he grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the blood off his arm, heading over to the sink. He turned on the faucet, the cold water running. He placed his wrist under the cascading water, and winced involuntarily at the cold water against his skin, which felt hot from the fresh cuts.

Patting his arm dry, disinfecting and wrapping the cuts, Zexion walked over to his bed, where he fell asleep almost instantly.

**:D Demyx is just very affectionate.**


	4. Important Question

OK, it's me folks. I have a question.

Should I continue this fic or just give up on it? I like how I changed it, but I'm still not crazy about it…I just want to know if this is a waste of time or not.


	5. Good news :

Wow. It's been a while, hasn't it?

I have good news :)

I will continue this story ASAP.

I will also create an alternate version which is more realistically-paced (thanks to one of my reviewers for suggesting that the issue was the pace!)

So be on the lookout.


	6. Day Two

**I'm going to start off with shorter chapters so I can try to get back in the swing of things.**

**Here we go. Let's hope this works.**

All too soon, dawn broke, stirring Zexion from his bed once more. He once again repeated his morning routine, this time dressing in a simple gray sweater and plain jeans.

He made sure to arrive to first hour just as the final bell rang to avoid anyone trying to talk to him. Maybe if he ignored everyone, they'd get tired of the new kid and leave him alone.

First hour went without anything of note happening. Things changed a bit during Science. In the middle of one of Ms. Yuffie's absurd tangents, Zexion saw a folded slip of paper appear in his lap. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened it.

_Sorry about yesterday. Things aren't usually like that. I don't know what came over me when we were talking. I guess I just felt some sort of connection. Not romantic or anything. Just…I don't know._

_I guess I'm just trying to say that you somehow picked one of the strangest days to start here and I hope your opinion of the school isn't totally ruined._

_Haley_

_P.S. – I hope you enjoy these tangents. They take up more class time than the actual class. It's really kind of disappointing. _

He turned to her, raising an eyebrow, but she appeared totally focused on the teacher, only her sketching hand giving away her actual lack of attention.

_Why write such a long note? Why not just whisper or tell me later?_

A sigh and some scribbling.

_Ms. Yuffie gets really strict if she sees people talking and because I'm bored._

Alright, maybe she was more annoying than he initially believed. Not only was she breaking the rules, she was also pestering him out of boredom. He could only hope that this wouldn't become a habit of hers.

A minute or so later, another piece of paper appeared.

_Zexion,_

_I see that look you're giving me. I promise I'm not usually a rule breaker, delinquent, or whatever you're thinking. You have to admit that this is pretty dull. Would it kill her to actually teach us some stuff?_

Alright. That earned her a few points back. If she wanted to learn, she couldn't be completely horrible.

_I'm still not a fan of breaking the rules like this. If you have anything significant to say, please do so later._

Zexion heard a quiet chuckle and a whisper of, "and everyone says I'm the strict one."


End file.
